The Downfall Of Us All
by Jadus the Dragon Master
Summary: Goes into detail about Vaati, his childhood, and how he fell into evil. Pre and during Minish Cap. Let me know if I should continue.


There I sat, alone in my backyard in the hot sun staring at a straw doll my parents had given to me to play with. I picked it up, and looked at it curiously. What was it for? What was I supposed to do with it? It was a person made of _straw_. I was pretty confused.

Anyway, hey there, my name is Vaati. My story is a pretty twisted one, and it may freak you out a bit. Just warning you, so be prepared. I'll start off slow at the VERY beginning just so you understand the jist of what's going on. So there.

At this time, I am only three years old, living in a village of tiny people called Minish. That's all they are really. Really tiny people about the size of your thumb. Humans don't know much about us, other than a few fairy tales no one really believes.

As I tried to find out what to do with this new plaything, I decided to go for a walk through the woods. My parents expect me to be normal, but I assumed I wasn't because I don't really take interest in anything the other kids take interest in. I like thinking, and being by myself. I don't like toys or anything, but one thing I enjoyed was magic. Yes, I was only three, but I had already started developing a few powers. My teachers say I excel at it, and that I have more powers than any child they had ever seen.

Little did they know, I was holding back quite a bit in my classes.

Master Ezlo is my favorite teacher. Most of the other teachers just seem scared when they see me, but Master Ezlo treats me like a son. An actual son, not like my parents treat me. They think I'm a freak because I'm good at magic at a young age. Shouldn't they be proud of that? I don't know…

On my walk through the woods, I got sick of carrying the rather large straw doll, so I snapped my fingers, and it floated next to me. Couldn't keep it up for long, but whatever. On my way, I actually narrowly missed a few dangers. Bees flying dangerously close, a bird swooping down, wind blowing branches from trees. Everything is scary when you're small!

Another thing, I don't talk much. I mean, I do when it's necessary, but I like to keep to myself, because that's where people can't hurt me. I like being by myself because, well, I don't really like anyone else. They all have their flaws, and call me stickler, but those flaws really bother me.

But listen to me go on. I sound like a total wimp, don't I? Well, gimme a break, I was pretty much a social outcast in a village of maybe two hundred, and that's pretty bad.

I began my walk back to my house. It was nearly time for my classes, and I wanted to talk to Master Ezlo some. He was a really great confidant, but I usually don't vent anything unless I really need to.

I didn't even stop at my house. I just kept on walking down the dirt streets of the Minish village which really wasn't all that big. Well, I mean to a human it's about twenty feet across, but to a Minish, it's a good fifteen-minute walk from one end of the village to the other. We all lived in houses made of foliage or small garbage left behind by the humans. Shoes, mushrooms, hats, etc. Yes yes, I know it's very cute. I've never seen a human before in my life, but I've seen pictures, and I think they're so bizarre! We Minish look almost exactly like what you humans would call a mouse, but we are quite the civilized people. We wear clothes, eat at a table, sleep in a bed, so on and so forth. We live very similar to humans and age at the exact same rate and life expectancy. Just physically, everything is on a smaller scale.

Now I looked a bit different from the other Minish. My hair is a weird, pale lavender-white color which just so happens to be my favorite color, so I wear a deeper shade of it on my cloak. Also, my eyes are red all over. Some people find it strange, but I kind of like it. It makes me look unique.

I approached my school after a bit, and stepped inside. It was a very refined building made of sculpted glass. Quite a sight for an education building. I figured they would save the beauty for the abbey we made.

Anyway, I stepped inside, and took a seat for math. We always discussed math first, and I understood it very well. I was a good student in all of the points, but I didn't really care for any of them. They bored me.

Math and Hylian flew by, and soon we came to speaking Labrynnan. I REALLY didn't like this subject, because it seemed to be such a rough language. Speaking it tasted bad, but I learned it as best as I could with low results.

Soon came the sciences, and the history of Hyrule. Both quite neutral subjects as I passed in them, and took no extraordinary interest in them. But finally, arts and sorcery came after the history, and I was pretty excited. Master Ezlo began speaking, and giving us a speech about what magic does to your body.

"Magic stresses multiple different aspects of your being. It stresses your spiritual capacity as well as your mental and physical. While no major external movement is being done, a lot is going on inside of you to get that spell to work!" Ezlo pointed to a drawing on the chalkboard of a Minish, and three different flames in his body.

Ezlo was an old professor whose white hair showed his experience at the academy. He had been working there for nearly forty years, and was kind and understanding to all of the students, but was known to be strict, and sometimes harsh with his punishments. He took out a cherry from his green sleeve, and placed it on each students' desk.

"Now, I know you're all still beginners, but I have a bit of a test for you. All I ask is that you make your cherry float into the air two inches."

That was about a foot to you humans.

All the other students had trouble with it, but I used my telekinesis, and easily watched the cherry float way up and to the ceiling with a tap of my finger.

"Very good, Vaati, you learn quickly." Ezlo complimented,

"Master Ezlo! Is that two inches yet?" another student rudely shouted,

"Not quite, Cawel. Keep trying!"

Ezlo began walking away, but I grabbed his cloak, "Wait, Master Ezlo…" I said voluntarily.

"Hm? What is it Vaati?"

"Well…I really like doing this, so…can you teach me how to be even better? Like, outside of class?" You may notice I don't really talk like a normal three year old. What did you expect? Nothing about me is really normal.

"Like a tutor? Hmmm…I suppose that can be arranged. Speak with your parents about it, and we'll see."

With that, I got really excited. I loved magic, and to have my favorite teacher do it with me all the time? It was going to be awesome.


End file.
